Used
by InnocentFighter
Summary: Aomine loves Kise, and confessed in highschool but got rejected. The one night after Kise suffers a bad breakup he goes to Aomine for comfort. The two end up hooking up, and eventually Kise's visits to Aomine become regular. How long can Aomine last when he still loves Kise, but the other doesn't seem to care?


**Title: Used**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Smut, angst, rough sex possibly bordering on noncon.**

**Oh boy, I'm back with this angsty chapter story with smut! (What am I doing with my life?) Anyway as this is my second attempt at smut ever be nice please, and you can give me suggestions if you want, actually I'd like that very much! So I hope you enjoy this first chapter. **

* * *

I stared at the phone in my hand, my entire body was trembling. Could I really go through something like this? Even thinking about calling him and telling him what I needed to say was enough to nearly make me vomit. But then what he does to me every time that he comes over is twenty times worse. I hold my finger over the unlock button.

Briefly I debate running my head into the wall until I pass out and hope that I got amnesia. That would be the best fate.

Either I call and deal with the pain of ending whatever we have going or I deal with the damage that he gives me every time he touches me.

I look at the door, recalling what had led me to my breaking point.

* * *

It was pathetic. I thought as I fell backwards onto the bed. A girl had confessed to me today. Not that she wasn't attractive, she had a rather robust chest and a pretty face, and I wanted to say yes. But just as I opened my mouth to say yes that damned blond's smiling face popped into my head. I had to reject her.

That in itself isn't unusual. What was odd was when I was able to say yes to dating someone, but those times are far and few. Not to mention it last for such short time it would've been kinder to reject them originally.

I've made so many people cry.

"Fuck. It's been two years. I should be over him by now." Yes, the great Aomine Daiki was having relationship problems, and yes, it was because of one Kise Ryouta.

_Damn, I should be the one being chased, not the one doing the chasing!  
_"This sucks so bad."

Just as I debated curling up and dying because I was so pitiful, the doorbell rang. Grumbling I rolled off of the bed and tried to make myself look presentable. After a minute of no success I gave up and walked towards the front door.

I opened the door with a great amount of force preparing several choice curses for whoever decided that it would be a good time to disturb me.

I expected some stupid ass person asking for something like sugar. What I got instead was something that stunned me for a second. Standing there in all of his glory there was a crying Kise.

I slammed the door only to open it a second later to make sure that it actually was Kise and that I wasn't just imagining things because I was incredibly lonely.

"Kise?" I choked out after a second.

"Hi." Despite the tears that were making their way down his face Kise still managed to put a smile onto his face.

"What are you doing here?" I hoped that I didn't sound bitter.

Kise sniffled and wiped his eyes causing them to turn redder than they were already. A couple of moments later and a shuttering breath Kise spoke. "This was the only place that I could think to go. I thought maybe that you'd let me stay here tonight."

I nearly smacked the blond for his audacity. _Doesn't he remember what he did to me two years ago?_

I was about to shut the door in Kise's face once again, but one look at the blond's still crying face had my heart clenching. I felt pain at the fact that Kise was in pain.

_'Shit.' _I thought._ 'I still can't deny him anything. I really hate loving him.'_

"Fine. But you have to tell me why you need this favor."

I barely finished my sentence before my lips were covered by the blond's. Oddly enough I could feel myself being pushed backwards. My mind went blank. The only thing that I thought to do was kiss back and after sometime of the rather impromptu make out session Kise pulled back for breath.

Now that I wasn't being kissed by _Kise Ryouta, _I found my words. "What are you doing?"

"Please don't talk. I need this and I'm guessing you do to." Kise nearly begged, a desperate look creeping its way into his eyes.

I couldn't find words to protest. I knew what I wanted to say, and I wanted to know the reasons about why Kise was suddenly at my doorstep and why we were suddenly kissing. But once again I found my mind going blank as Kise bit me on my neck in _just _the right spot.

I was about let myself go with the flow, my heart and mind told me it was a bad idea but my body told me that I _did _need this, when I remembered a rather mood killing detail.

"Kise, what about that girl you were dating?" I gasped out, just before a moan tore itself from my throat because Kise had started grinding against me.

"We broke up." Kise replied before once again attacking I's lips.

_Then isn't this just rebound sex?_

I told the reasonable part of my brain to shut up. _Kise isn't like that._

Kise pulled away, panting lightly. "Aominecchi? Do you not want to? You seem distracted."

I shook my head, there was a pain in Kise's voice that I wanted gone. Before I could think about the words that I was saying I had already said them.

"I want to."

I knew that I probably should've said no, sent Kise away or removed myself from the blond. Every instinct in my body was telling me to flee, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. The man that I loved was in pain, and if this was the way that I could get the blond to stop hurting then I would do it.

Kise was on me again. Lips meeting lips, hands exploring new territory, groins rubbing groins. With strength I didn't know that Kise possessed, I was shoved against the wall.

I felt Kise's hands slip under my shirt and explore with rushed touches that were lacking in the gentleness that I had imagined. Kise's hand ventured to my slowly hardening nipple. The blond rubbed and twisted at the bud while keeping in time with his thrusts.

While this wasn't what I planned for my first sexual encounter that was probably going to end up in sex, I couldn't find it in myself to complain. All I could do was moan loudly and lewdly. Kise roughly shoved his tongue into my mouth.

Even with my inexperience at sex, I would've thought that I would've been the one giving. I had also thought Kise would be the receiver.

Kise removed his hand from my nipple and moved it so that it was beginning to unbutton my shirt.

Excitement stirred in my loins at the thought of Kise undressing me. My mind still foggy with pleasure I managed to grunt out a single word. "Bed."

Kise who had been in the process of leaving a hickey pulled back and nodded his compliance. We stumbled in the direction of my bedroom.

It was almost comical.

I struggled with the knob for a second before I could get the door open. Once it was though, Kise pushed me into the room and kept forcing me back until my knees hit the edge of the bed and I fell onto the soft cushioning. Kise didn't give me any time to recover from the sudden position change. Kise crawled on top of me causing my vision to be filled with the beautiful blond's face.

In a second Kise was back to his task of removing my shirt, but this time it was rushed. I, not knowing what to do started to work on Kise's own shirt. The blond paused for a second before he continued working on my shirt.

Eventually I sat up so that the shirt could fully be removed from my body. Once it was off the clothing was tossed to some far off corner of the room. Though before the fabric even hit the floor Kise was working on my pants.

At this point I was getting a little nervous. Kise wasn't acting like himself at all. He was rushing to the point of being careless. From what I had seen on the internet, I knew that it could be extremely painful if your partner was taking it too fast, first time or not.

My pants were roughly shoved down; my underwear went with them as well, and my erection stood proudly, a little softer than it had been in my pants before I thought about the pain that Kise could cause me.

Kise grinned down at me. The blond bent down and started to bite and suck at seemingly random places on my body. The model traveled downwards continuing his actions, only stopping when he reached my cock.

Kise blew on the tip, and I moaned out loud at the feeling. Kise's eyes glance towards my face, the gold colored eyes darkened to a honey color.

Keeping eye contact, Kise inched closer to my shaft and then once he was close enough he ran his tongue up the length.

It was probably the hottest thing I had ever seen. Though it felt weird considering that I had never had a tongue on my penis before, but as Kise did it again I found that I could quickly get used to the feeling.

Kise's hand that wasn't supporting him slowly moved to his own pants, he easily undid the button and fly. The he pulled away from my shaft to pull his pants and underwear down enough so that his erection was free.

I took a second to admire the large cock Kise was displaying proudly, noting with some pride that I was a little larger. I felt my penis start to leak at the sight. I was a little embarrassed, I lasted a lot longer when I was jerking myself off. Then again this was a lot more intense than I thought it would be.

"Leaking already Aominecchi?" Kise asked, a teasing tone.

"Shut up, this is my first time having sex." I panted out.

Something flashed in Kise's eyes and I didn't have time to figure out what the emotion was.

"Do you have lube and condoms?" Kise asked.

"Top shelf in the nightstand." I replied, lifting my hips up for some sort of friction.

Kise chuckled, and then reached towards the previously mentioned nightstand, easily finding the desired items.

The blond squirted a generous amount of lube onto his fingers coating them effectively, I was still seeking for some sort of friction.

"Turn over." Kise ordered.

I wasn't happy about the thought of not being able to see my partners face, but I complied. Again my instincts were telling me to stop this and separate myself from the blond before this got bad.

Though no that I was on my stomach the friction of the sheets on my hard on was heavenly. Until Kise pushed me up so that my ass was sticking straight up. I felt like some kind of slut. I turned my head to look and see what he was doing, Kise saw the movement.

"Don't look." The phrase was almost snapped at me and I quickly looked back towards the bed.

I hated how Kise ordering me around made me even harder. I wanted to turn around and look at him, because I really don't like being ordered around when I felt something circle my hole and enter it.

"Wha-?" I breathed out shifting my hips as I tried to figure out what was inside of me. Whatever it was pulled out and then was shoved a little too roughly in.

I turned my head enough that Kise couldn't see me, but I needed to figure out what was inside of me.

_Kise is fingering me? That is so fucking hot._

After a few more thrust in and out, it was still odd but I had gotten used to it. Then Kise added a second finger, this time it was a little more painful than the first and it felt like he was scissoring my hole to stretch it out. He put his fingers in deeper and they brushed against something that had me seeing stars and moaning like a bitch, I nearly met my release then and there.

Kise pushed against that area a few more times, before I felt him pull out his fingers halfway and add a third. This time I did moan, but whimper in pain as I was stretched further than I should be. I thanked god that Kise actually had lube on his fingers.

He finger fucked me for a little while longer, occasionally he brushed against that one spot. I tried to shift so that he would always be pressing against that spot, but the blond would just shift his fingers.

When he pulled them out I whimpered, not in pain, but at their loss. I finally started to like the feeling of being filled that much. I heard what sounded like the condom wrapper being ripped open, but then he crinkling of paper stopped.

"Aominecchi, do you want me to use a condom, I know I'm clean, and you are to." Kise asked seductively.

I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart, I knew that using a condom is safe, but I trusted Kise enough that he wouldn't be irresponsible and lie to me. I read on websites that some guys like the feeling of cum inside of them and others are revolted by the feeling.

"You don't need one." I replied.

I heard the sound of the wrapper being picked up and then seconds later heard a light impact on the floor. The next thing I heard was the lube cap being opened and the squirting sound it made when some was squeezed out.

I felt something coil inside of my lower regions. I was actually having sex with Kise! I attempted to calm myself, not wanting to have my release before we even really had sex. Then something hot poked my entrance. I held my breath, figuring that Kise was going to be gentler than he was when he was using his fingers.

In the next second I was screaming, and not in a good way. Kise had pushed himself into me in one single go, and it fucking burned. I felt myself soften a little due to the pain. I grit my teeth attempting to ignore the pain and get used to the feeling of being so full, I had thought I felt full with three fingers.

There was maybe half a minute that Kise let me adjust before he started moving, this time it had the gentleness that I had expected. Kise started rocking his hips back and forth, and as the pain subsided I felt myself start to get hard again, this time at the heat that was in my ass.

Soon Kise picked up his pace and I moved my hips to meet him. I was still a little upset that I couldn't look at his face.

The pace started to pick up and I could tell that Kise was shifting looking for something in particular. He pulled almost the entire way out before he rammed back into me, not with the same force as before, and hit that _one _spot dead on.

"Kise!" I moaned out as I orgasmed.

The blond stopped for a few seconds while I regained my breath, but then he started moving again. I was so completely spent that I couldn't even move back so that I could meet his thrusts. Kise had to grab my hips to help himself out.

I don't know how long I laid completely limp as Kise finished pleasuring himself. Eventually I felt him swell a little in my ass, just before he came. His seed filled me, and I was sure that I felt some spill out of me.

I was exhausted. I dropped to my side and looked at Kise who was stretching himself out, before he laid down with his back towards me.

Not that I really cared at the moment, I had already begun to fall asleep before I even had my eyes close the entire way.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting my other senses wake up as well before I had to expose myself to the bright light known as the sun. The scent of sex and something else assaulted my nose.

That's when last night's memories hit me. I attempted to sit straight up in bed, but found that I couldn't because my back hurt me too much.

"God fucking dammit!" I yelled out as fell back against the bed.

I turned my head to see if Kise was still next to me. To my surprise I found that there was no sign of the blond next to me. Though I did see the mess that we left on the sheets last night. I crinkled my nose in disgust, on closer inspection I saw that there was the smallest amount of red mixed in with the mess.

"He seriously made me bleed last night?" I said incredulously.

I looked down at my body which was littered with small bruises and some of them coupled with bitemarks. My body hadn't been cleaned off either.

With determination I attempted to stand up, wincing in pain as my back and various other parts of my body protested the movement. I was breathing heavily by the time I got to my full height. Thankfully the bathroom was connected to my own bedroom.

Clenching my jaw, I took one step and then another. I made slow progress to my bathroom, trying to ignore the disgusting stickiness that was on my chest, in my ass, and around my ass.

_I'm going to kick his ass the moment that I see him again. He should've been gentler! _I mentally yelled.

I don't think that I've ever been more relieved to reach the bath room. I turned the shower onto its hottest setting and stepped under it, humming in approval as the heat eased my pain a little bit.

I grabbed the soap and started to clean myself, cursing the stiffness in my body. I looked at the bath tub and figured it wouldn't hurt if I sat in it for a while.

Sometime later I emerged from my bathroom, no longer in pain every step that I took, instead I was left with a soreness that I could handle, it felt more like the soreness I have the morning after a rather difficult workout.

After pulling off the soiled sheets and picking up the dirtied clothes I head into the living room, keeping an eye out for a note or something telling me where Kise had gone off to.

Walking over to the counter that I charge my phone on I check the device for messages or anything. There was nothing. Walking around my apartment I looked for anything that could be a note. After an hour of looking I came to the conclusion that the blond had left.

_He probably had a shoot this morning or he had to get his things out of his girlfriend's apartment._

I tried to tell myself, but my reasonable side spoke up again. _You were just rebound sex, he used your feelings for him against you._

I had to sit down at that realization. I had known that I shouldn't have gone through with last night, but it happened because I was such an idiot. I wanted to fool myself into thinking that Kise actually loved me.

Last night he had fucked me like a slut, and I had moaned and probably acted more like one that I cared to admit.

The person that I loved most in this world, had used me and left me like a piece of trash on the sidewalk.

Though the worst part is the fact that I actually enjoyed it.

Ah, I really am pathetic.

* * *

**Prologue is done. So I hope you like this and I hope to be able to to get the next chapter or two out soon, we'll see how well school is an my motivation. Also it depends on my ability to write a fic like this, because how I envision it will be hard enough to play out. Also if you have any tips or tricks at all on writing smut, please send them to my ask! This is my second time writing smut after all. Later!~IF**


End file.
